


Anaconda

by SirensAreSinging



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Established Relationship, F/F, raven tinkering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensAreSinging/pseuds/SirensAreSinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Imagine Clarke finding an iPod in an underground bunker somewhere and handing it to Raven who spends ages figuring out how to get it working again and suddenly at 2am everyone is shocked awake as they hear the first lines of MY ANACONDA DON'T and Raven can't turn it off fast enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaconda

Clarke was just returning from a scouting mission with a mix of grounders and sky people. A tentative peace had come from the shared defeat of the mountain and it turned into a strong camaraderie. The grounders had a small set of huts built close to the gate of Camp Jaha and with a little pushing from Clarke the Arkers eventually expanded the fence to surround the grounder huts.  
Clarke walked into the hut that she shared with Lexa to see if the Commander had returned from her week long round of visits to some nearby villages. She walked in to see Lexa taking off her armor.  
“Hey, are you just getting back”, Clarke asks.

“Yes”, Lexa responds unclipping her shoulder guards, “it was a successful trip; the villages seem to be thriving nicely.” With Lexa free of gear Clarke moves towards the other woman and wraps her arms around her neck. Lexa in turn encircles Clarke’s waist and leans in to place a kiss on Clarke’s lips.

“How was the mission”, Lexa asks pulling away from Clarke’s lips.  
With a pout at the loss of contact Clarke answers, “It was actually really good. We were able to salvage quite a bit that will be able to be refurbished. I’m glad that your scout told us about finding that bunker.”  
Clarke separates from Lexa and removes her pack from her back and riffles through it until she finds what she’s looking for. She pulls out a small black electronic device a little larger than her palm, “Look at what I found down there.”  
Lexa having very limited knowledge of technology takes the device and gives it an unsure once over before handing it back to Clarke. “What is it?”  
“I think that it’s an old music playing device. I read about them once on the ark, but I never thought that I would actually see one. I’m going to take it to Raven and see if she can get it working again.”

 

“So do you think you can get it to play”, Clarke asks the engineer.

“I hope so; this would be really cool to have. Find out what they listened to before the bombs”, Raven replied.

Raven told Clarke that she would work on the device before sending her with a suggestive smirk off to go have some alone time with the Commander. With nothing pressing to do Raven started working on the device that said iPod in faded writing. She figured that she first had to power the device and began working on a charging mechanism for the player. Raven stayed up well into the night fiddling with the item, getting more frustrated with not having any success with getting it to work. On her final attempt for the night at powering the device she was finally able to get it turned on. Tiredly she plugs the item up to the speakers and pressed play on the first thing on the list.

 

_My anaconda don’t_   
_My anaconda don’t_   
_My anaconda don’t want none unless you got buns hun_

 

Having forgotten to make sure that the intercom system that was set up throughout the camp wasn’t on the music began blaring through the speakers that were set up around the perimeter, including in the area where the grounder huts stand. Raven freezes for a second completely startled. After a few moments she snaps back into action and begins trying to get the music to stop. She can hear people in the camp coming out of their rooms trying to figure out what’s going on. A moment later a frazzled Abby stumbles into the workshop with wild eyes.

“Raven, what in the world is that racket?”

“Sorry, I’m trying to get it shut off”, Raven responds still trying in vain to get the song to stop playing.

 

_Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_   
_Now that’s real, real, re-_

 

Raven is finally able to find the pause button when Clarke and Lexa burst in followed closed by Kane. “Was that it? Did you get it working”, Clarke asks excitedly.  
Kane and Abby turn to look at Clarke, “Get what to work exactly Clarke?”

Looking sheepish Clarke responds, “An old music player I found.”

Looking relieved that it’s nothing dangerous Kane shakes his head as he leaves to begin to assure people that they are safe and usher them back to bed.  
“Girls you can’t put something like that on in the middle of the night. I wasn’t sure what to think and the grounders were readying weapons to defend against something”, Abby scolds before she too joins Kane in getting everyone back to their rooms and huts.  
Smile returning to her face Clarke says, “Raven you’re a genius!”

“Thanks princess, but I’m not sure if the camp is going to agree with you right now.”

“They’ll get over it. I can’t wait to hear what else is on it”, Clarke says excitedly.

“Please tell me you do not mean tonight”, Lexa says looking less than thrilled about being woken up that late with no pending danger.

“She’s right Clarke, let me set it up to charge fully and you can have at it tomorrow”, Raven tells the overly excited blonde. Looking less than pleased and with a bit of reluctance Clarke goes back to her home with Lexa. When she’s sure that the two leaders are gone Raven makes sure she turns off the intercom system connection and restarts the song with a smile.

As they are walking back through the camp where a few grounders still linger not completely convinced that they aren’t under attack Lexa turns to Clarke, “Clarke?”  
“Yeah?”  
With a completely straight face Lexa asks, “What is an anaconda and why does it want buns?”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in forever so I figured a prompt would be safe. Sorry if it sucks.


End file.
